


come a little closer baby

by sultrygoblin



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Boys Are Dumb, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, aldo is one of the few guys i'd call daddy, pushy dumb boys, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - request - you ain’t a little girl no more and you’re damn well gonna prove it"
Relationships: Aldo Raine/Original Female Character(s), Aldo Raine/Reader
Kudos: 18





	come a little closer baby

**Author's Note:**

> i also love these two now too. in my brain she’s 19-20ish, that’s about when i really bloomed so there’s a little bit of that in there. i hope it still falls in line with your request but if not as always, slide me another ask and i’ll do it proper. yes i did type accents. yes you can indeed bite me.
> 
> Hello! If you write for aldo from IB could you do one were he gets jealous( maybe possessive and protective as well?) of her being hit on by a couple of guys? Thanks!!"

You seemed a lot younger when he’d shipped off just little over a year ago, little sprout of a thing. Shouldn’t have been possible for that much change to happen in so short a time. Aldo had whittled it down to two options; witchcraft or you really were one of these mysterious late bloomer the ladies about town kept mentioning. His money was on witchcraft ‘cause he’d never seen no woman bloom that fast, that late. But nothin’ else had changed. You was still a nosey smart ass who thought you could play with boys. ‘Cept boys had something different on their minds now and he hated that he fell in line with that thinking. You was just the girl who helped him ‘round the farm when your daddy couldn’t keep an eye on you after your mama’d been taken by whatever’d taken your brother in that room. But you wasn’t, not no more.

Eli and Matthew are chasing you down the road, they’re two years younger than you but the hills breed big boys and they barely got enough brains between the two of them to open a jar, talking to you like they got a chance in hell. You’re running like you’re playing tag, like they’re little ones again but you most certainly aren’t. All of ‘em just a few steps away from being on your own. He remembered that, how reckless it’d made him. Still had the scars to prove it. But there hadn’t been a girl like you around when he’d been going through it and he can only imagine the filth that would’ve run through his mind if there had been. It’s why he follows because one of ‘ems gonna overstep and your no ain’t gonna be enough. And Aldo’ll be damned if he lets those boys get away with any more nonsense. Would be good for ‘em to hear no every once in a while.

He tries to hurry quiet like around the bend to catch up with him but there’s no way to do it, it takes a couple minutes to get fully around the thing, curving sharply in the opposite direction and beginning it’s journey up into the hills.

“Eli Walker, you put me down now!” you shouted, you might’ve been having a good time, but you didn’t sound too thrilled.

Noah looked shaky, eyes darting around and bitin’ his lip like he had something to hide. Aldo’s starting to think it’s good he didn’t trust the boys. He’s got you around the exposed skin of your stomach from that fancy lady midriff and short set you filled out too well. His tongue wets his lips, you are trying to flail out of the boys arms, he won’t budge. He’s got that predatory look on his face, every man’s capable of it, he’s got a plan and you ain’t gonna knock it off track.

Taking a few more steps, he sucked lightly on his front teeth before speaking, “I think the little miss is right, ‘less you want me talking to your daddy,” darting his gaze to his compatriot who had lost all color from his face, “You too, Noah Sweets.”

He takes off, not just dumb but a coward. Eli seems to think about it as he sets you gently on the ground.

“We’re just having fun, Mr. Raine, ain’t we?” stepping just to the side of your, the look you give him tells both of them all it needs to you, “Maybe you shouldn’t go ‘round dressing like a slut then,” mumbled once he’s faced away from your to head back to town.

You gasped, “You got something to say, you say it like a man,” crossing your arms over a puffed up chest, you don’t need him anymore. He can keep heading upwards, you ain’t too far from home.

But he’s invested now, “I said, you look like a slut,” that boy picked the wrong woman to pick a fight with.

You nodded, “Just making sure,” your knee makes hard contact with the last place any man wants it, “I said put me down,” clumsily, but still managing to, kick him in the stomach with a barefoot, “And I ain’t no slut,” spitting at the ground next to him harshly, “And I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself Lieutenant Raine,” there’s something about the way it sounds in your voice that makes him wonder if he ain’t much better than that boy.

“I know you can, don’t let just anyone work for me,” watching your cheeks tinge red as you stepped over the whimpering boy that really wasn’t that important anymore, “Speakin’ which. That where you running off too? Your daddy said you weren’t comin’ up today. Somethin’ ‘bout going swimming,” you don’t walk away towards his land but you don’t walk towards him neither.

You was redder than a ripe tomato, “I didn’t think this was somethin’ he’d wanna know about,” hand pressed to the back of your hip as you relaxed back on it slightly, “I ain’t blind ya know and I ain’t no little girl no more either,” you wasn’t gonna let a little embarrassment keep your from speaking your mind, you never had before, “Ever since you came back you been lookin’ at me. And Sally Maitland says-”

“Sally Maitland runs workin’ girls, you’ll tell you anything you wanna hear, that’s what they do,” tugging hard on his bottom lip, “Interestin’ ya wanna hear ‘bout an old man like me.”

“Sally Maitland only lady I got to run to nowadays,” he watched the blush spread down your neck stopping just a bit above a bosom that he knew had developed when he was gone but was now forced to recognize just how much, “My eyes are up here Lieutenant Raine.”

“Here I was thinkin’ you didn’t want me lookin’ at your eyes,” both of their eyes turning to the boy who’d finally managed to climb to his feet but still didn’t look too good, “What ya think Eli? She kicked you between your lily-white thighs just for thinking ‘bout it but seems she’s taken a shine to me.”

“I’d think real hard ‘bout how you want the girls round this town thinking ‘bout you?” keeping both sets of eyes locked on him as he made way for the path back in to town, no doubt Noah was already squealing about what had happened.

“I think you’re awful pretty.”

The comment hung in the air till he’d turned the corner, Aldo watching you watching him till he nodded slowly, “Ya know, I think he’s right.”


End file.
